


Stand With Me

by hammer



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom!Jim, Exhibitionism, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Whipping, top!Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammer/pseuds/hammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is working himself into the ground. He needs release only Bones can provide.</p><p>Reads as a sequel to Stay but stands on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leonard McCoy was in his office, siting at the imposing L-shaped desk. He was reviewing a few files, signing a couple of releases, adding a few items on the list of medical supplies to be transported aboard the Enterprise; the everyday tasks of a starship CMO. He was done with his shift at Medbay, and had retired to his office to tie a few loose ends. One of those loose ends was Jim Kirk.

Both men had been extremely busy lately, McCoy with coordinating the care for the crewmen injured when a mission had turned ugly, and Kirk with the seemingly endless ensuing reports to Starfleet. Finally, now, there was time to attend to Jim's needs. Leo extended a hand under his desk and ruffled and patted his captain's hair. Jim closed his eyes and leaned into the touch like a pet starved for affection.

Before his shift had ended, Leonard had commed the captain, who was reclining in his bed still fully dressed, overworked and overtired. Jim listened to the simple instructions, Bones's gravelly voice sounding like salvation. Then he had literally jumped out of his bed and had practically run over there, his heart beating hard in his chest, his mind racing, filled with excitement at the possibilities ahead. His anxiety and guilt over the failed mission receded to a nagging thought in the back of his mind. He nodded curtly to the crewmen who saluted him on the way, but he would have been damned to remember who they had been.

As soon as the door of the CMO's office closed behind him, Jim walked to the adjacent exam room, where he was subjected to the once dreaded quarterly physicals. The usually bright lights had been dimmed and Bones had left presents on the biobed for him. Jim took off his uniform and put it on the chair. He took a quick sonic shower first, then he approached the biobed. He picked up the lube, squeezed some on his fingertips, then smeared some over the medium sized butt plug Bones had chosen for him. He leaned over on the biobed and spread the rest of the cold gel over his asshole.

Jim bit his bottom lip as he slowly pushed the toy inside. He was bent at the waist, his left cheek flat against the biobed. He used his left hand to keep himself open to better fuck himself with the toy. He took deep breaths and wondered if Bones would fuck him tonight. He didn't fuck Jim that often, always leaving him hungry for more, and wondering if he should stretch himself open that day, just in case. He let go of his ass cheek to wrap his hand around his half-hard cock, imagining it was Bones's forcing his ass open. It felt good, but Bones's cock would feel so much better.

When the plug was all the way in and holding in place on its own, Jim wiped his hand on the towel Bones had thoughtfully set on the biobed for him. There was one more object there for him. It was new. Jim wondered where Bones had gotten it. It wasn't something one could pass off as medical supplies, like lube. Nope. Jim picked up the ball gag by one of its straps, he squeezed the ball between his fingers, testing its texture. It was soft, akin to firm sponge, and a bright shade of blue, like his eyes. Jim smiled. Wherever Bones had picked this up, he had chosen it carefully.

Jim looked at the clock. Bones would be here soon. Jim wanted to be found just the way Bones had requested. He placed the ball in his mouth and fastened the leather straps behind his head. It was a bit tricky, but soon Jim's mouth was effectively blocked by the gag, held into place by the straps tied behind his neck. His teeth sunk into it, the tip of his tongue resting against the curve of the ball. It was tasteless. Jim wondered if flavored gags were made, and he decided to get a green one that tasted like mint julep for Bones, even though Jim doubted he'd ever agree to wear it. Bones enjoyed having the last word way too much for that.

Jim knelt on the tiled floor, next to the biobed. The floor was heated, but that didn't make it any less uncomfortable to kneel on. Jim sat back on his heels and placed his hands behind his back. Bones would be here soon and find him like this. Blood rushed to his groin. He left it alone. Bones had said to wait and resist his urges.

Only a few minutes later, the door opened. Jim was glad, because his knees were already sore. Jim saw Bones set PADDs on his desk. Then the scrubs clad doctor came into the exam room. He took a moment to admire the view. James T. Kirk naked was always a treat, even more so on his knees, where the CMO's bitch belonged. Jim looked up at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling cutely as he was unable to suppress a strained smile around the gag,

“Hi there, Jim,” Leo said as he crouched to Jim's level and cupped his chin to turn his head this and that way, examining the merchandise. Jim simply let him, the simple touch sending dizzying waves of lust through him.

“You look good. Goes well with your eyes, kid,” he said, appreciatively.

McCoy rose to his feet, took his blue shirt off, kicked off his shoes. He undid his belt, slipped it through the loops and set it down on the biobed. He removed his pants, taking his boxers down with it. Jim was looking at him, clearly enjoying the view. Bones scoffed.

“Stay,” he ordered before heading to the sonic shower.

Once clean, Leonard put on a fresh shirt and pants. He noticed that Jim was shifting his weight from one knee to the other. Without further ceremony, he grabbed Jim by the hair and pulled him forward roughly. Jim groaned and followed on all fours. Leonard guided Jim to his desk and made him kneel by the bottom drawer before unlocking it.

Leonard kept a few objects, just for Jim, in this drawer, next to his emergency bottle of bourbon. Some restraints, some toys, lubricant. A few other things too. The Jim-kit, as Leo liked to call it, was ever growing. If only Spock hadn't been such a tight ass about that one box of medical supplies that hadn't been on his list, he and Jim would have their whole collection with them right now.

For tonight, McCoy selected the wrist cuffs. Jim had developed a strong liking to being restrained, so Leonard tried to indulge him as much as possible. Jim had explained it helped make him feel out of control, a visual and physical confirmation that Bones was in charge. Leo affixed a wide leather cuff to each of Jim's wrists and tied them together with a small snap hook.

Bones led him under his desk. Jim guessed Bones had some more work to do, and that he wanted Jim waiting close by. It was something Bones liked to do, work with Jim at his feet, making the young man exercise patience. Jim was right; Bones sat down, pulled up his chair and settled to do some work.

Jim was on the floor, kneeling on the thick carpet under Bones's desk. He was completely naked, his wrists bound behind his back and a small ball-gag was stuck in his mouth. He was so close that Bones could hear him breathe and could easily reach down to pet his hair, or stroke his stubbled cheek. Leo enjoyed leaning over a bit to pinch one of his nipples, listening to Jim's tell tale sharp intake of breath.

Leo looked at the time and smirked to himself. The door swooshed open.

 _Crap_. Jim jumped and tensed under the desk. He held his breath and looked up at Bones with a deep frown above his wide blue eyes, but the doctor's attention was focused on the unexpected visitor. Jim was the _captain_ of this starship. He had a certain reputation and image to uphold. Jim was absolutely mortified at the possibility of being seen bound and gagged under the CMO's desk. His heart thumped in his chest and adrenaline pumped in his veins. His cheeks went from pink to bright red.

“Doctor McCoy? I found the data you asked for.” The nurse approached the desk and set a PADD down, as well as a data disk in front of her boss.

The nurse was about to turn to leave, so Leonard asked for a status update on the two patients still in serious but stable condition, trying to hold her back for a moment.

Jim squirmed. He quickly schooled himself still when the hook connecting his cuffs clinked. If this woman even had an inkling... The ship would be abuzz with gossip. More heat spread to Jim's face; he could feel the blood rushing to his temples. His whole body was pulsating and he started to sweat.

“Great, thank you,” McCoy said, satisfied.

“Will you need anything else, sir?” the young woman inquired.

“Yes,” Leo replied. “I have more work to do, I don't want to be interrupted unless it's an emergency. Understood?” McCoy told her with a stern look.

“Yes, sir. I'll make sure you're not disturbed.” She knew better than to disobey her boss. Even though all the medical staff admired and respected Doctor McCoy, he was known for having outbursts on the receiving end of which no one wanted to be. She retreated to warn the rest of the crew on duty.

As soon as the door closed, Leo locked the door using the panel on his desk. Jim made a keening sound from under the desk and nudged Leonard's knee with the side of his face. Leo looked down at him. The young man's cheeks were flushed, his eyebrows drawn together into a pleading frown as he whimpered through the ball gag. _Perfect_.

“What is it, Jim?” Leonard asked, rolling himself backward in his chair to have a better look. Jim made a frustrated noise, glaring up at Leonard with accusing eyes.

“Oh, the nurse? Do you think she saw you?” Leonard asked with an air of feigned innocence on his face. Jim's frown deepened, and he snorted before looking away from Bones, exasperated.

Leo had planned the nurse's visit. He had requested useless data delivered to his office at a specific time. Leo knew that Jim would not be visible from where the nurse was. Jim didn't know any of this, but he strongly suspected it. Bones planned every details of their encounters, he would not leave the door unlocked, not unless he meant to.

Leonard reached out, cupped Jim's chin to make him look at him. Jim shook his head out of Bones's grip. McCoy let him break free and ignored the resentment that burned in the blue eyes. Jim would come around. He _always_ did.

“Maybe she saw you. I couldn't ask, could I?” Leonard reasoned, staring at him with a cool hazel gaze. Jim glared at him silently. “Maybe she saw you come in here earlier. Maybe she heard you breathing from where she was. You always were a heavy breather...”

Jim groaned at the remark. He still couldn't believe Uhura had told Bones about the time she'd found him under Gaila's bed because she'd heard him breathe.

“Wouldn't it be something if she did see you? I mean, the _Captain_ , naked, tied up, gagged and on his knees under the CMO's desk? It would be hard to explain, wouldn't it?” Bones said, mockery in his tone.

“I wonder if the crew would understand that their captain is a greedy slut who needs to be taught patience, who likes a bit of pain to better get his rocks off,” Leo continued, leaning forward in his chair, cupping Jim's chin again.

Jim _growled_ , and Leo let out a low throaty laugh. Jim sounded like an angry puppy.

“Maybe you wouldn't need to explain... I mean, seeing how everyone on board looks at you, they'd probably just wish they could have seen you like this. They'd wish they were me...” Leonard suggested in a dark low voice that made Jim's groin tingle. Those words. Jim never got tired of Bones telling him about how other people lusted after him.

Leo let go of Jim's chin, slipped his hand behind Jim's head to grasp a good handful of hair. He didn't pull. Not yet. He knew Jim was expecting to be tugged back, so Leo waited, letting Jim's anticipation built before doing so.

“You know what? I should have let her have a good look at you...” Leo pulled Jim's head back sharply. Jim inhaled, his eyes snapping shut at the pain. They were seething with lust when he reopened them. He might have smiled if the gag hadn't been stretching his lips so much.

Leo's other hand slipped around Jim's throat. The next addition to the Jim-kit _had_ to be a leash.

“I bet she would have liked a turn with you...” Leo mused.

“I should have offered to drag you out and take that gag off you. And I should have helped her lift her skirt up, so she could shove her pussy in your face...” Leonard growled. The image of Bones holding the girl's uniform up as she pressed herself to his lips made blood rush to Jim's already expanding erection.

“You would have loved that, wouldn't you? You don't get much pussy these days. You probably miss it,” Leonard suggested.

Jim nodded as much as Bones's grip on his hair allowed. It wasn't much, but McCoy saw it. There were many attractive crewmen, male and female, on his ship, but as the captain, it would have been unethical to bed them. Not only that, it could easily turn into a nightmare. Starfleet frowned on it, and Jim had heard of the lawsuits that had broken careers. Being captain meant infinitely more to Kirk than satisfying his libido. That only left stops at colonies or the odd planet for encounters. And Bones. _Thank god_ for Bones.

Leo let go of Jim's throat, slid his hand down his chest, staring into Jim's eyes. Already, Jim's previous irritation had melted into lust. Leonard bent down to slide his hand below Jim's navel, and Jim readjusted and spread his knees a little more for Bones who chuckled at the gesture. His hand continued dipping down, raking through Jim's golden brown pubic hair, finally using only two fingers to form a tight ring at the base of Jim's now completely erect member. Jim groaned at the sparse touch and willed his hips still. He knew that Bones would delay his pleasure even more if he acted too eager.

“I know, Jim, I know. You can't help it. A slut like you needs his regular dose of pussy.” Bones paused. He let go of Jim's hair, let go of his cock, and undid the button of his black pants. “Or cock...”

Jim watched hungrily as his friend slowly pulled the tab of his zipper all the way down.

“C'mere, Jim,” Leo ordered.

Jim made another shapeless sound that was probably a happy one, judging from the heated gaze he gave the doctor, then he stumbled forward on his knees until he was right between Leo's spread knees.

“I'm _so_ lucky. I get to have what everyone dreams of,” Leo purred, meaning every word. He groaned. Jim was already shoving his face into his groin, making a low, sexy rumbling noise. The gag would have to go soon, but Leonard liked to see Jim's hunger sharpened by what he couldn't have. No doubt, Jim wanted his big dick in his mouth. He'd have to wait a bit more. Well, more than just a bit.

Jim was rubbing his cheek along Bones's quickly hardening shaft. Jim's own erection was now throbbing, the adrenaline rush fading, leaving him feeling light headed and _so_ fucking _horny_. He buried his nose in McCoy's crotch. He wasn't able to taste it yet, but he could breathe in his friend's addictive musky scent. He felt Bones's fingers thread through his hair. Jim carefully pressed the ball of his gag to Bones's thick shaft, making more pleading sounds. Leo felt the spongy ball massaging his cock.

It was so simple when Jim was with Bones. He didn't have to make important decisions, no pretenses to uphold. All he had to do, all he wanted to do, was to obey Bones and please him. If he didn't, there was a punishment. If he did, he'd be rewarded. Sometimes, the punishment felt oddly like a reward. Jim felt Bones's hand slip behind his head. Bones was about to remove his gag from his mouth, leaving it free to be used. Jim's cock throbbed. _Fuck_ , he hoped Bones would use his mouth.

“I'm going to take that off. I want you to wait, Jim. Control yourself,” Bones said evenly.

It was a clear simple demand. Jim nodded his understanding and sat back on his heels. Leo undid the clasp, pulled the ball out of Jim's mouth holding it by its straps. Jim moved his jaw from side to side to relieve some of the soreness. Bones dropped the gag somewhere on the desk and laid back in his chair.

Half a minute went by. Jim's blue eyes were riveted to Leo's hard-on as his mouth watered. Two minutes went by. Jim's gaze flicked up to Bones, who had a small smirk on his face. More time went by. Jim licked his lips and gave his friend a searching look. Bones's smirk widened.

What the hell was Bones waiting for? Why wasn't he giving him a signal? Bones pumped his cock lazily, eyes filled with amusement.

Jim sighed. Bones was doing this on purpose, Jim was sure of it now. Bones would _never_ give the signal. He _wanted_ Jim to disobey. Bones had already decided he was getting punished tonight. Jim shivered at the thought.

“Bones...” Jim uttered, pleading with his eyes.

Bones tilted his head and kept smirking. He let go of his erection, leaving it wide open for Jim, spreading his knees a bit more. An invitation, but not a clear signal. Jim lurched forward anyway, tongue first. All he was able to achieve was licking a short wet stripe of saliva at the base of Bones's giant cock. Leonard already had Jim by the scruff of his neck, pulling him back harshly.

Jim had been under a lot of stress lately, and Leo meant to provide him with sensations rivaling in intensity. Something memorable. Something new. He tugged Jim's head backwards and sideways.

“I told you to control yourself... You might be good at giving out orders, _Captain_ , but you suck at following them...” McCoy growled, fingers reaching for the young man's nipples.

“I'm sorry...” Jim hissed and groaned as Bones plucked his nipples cruelly. The sharp pain traveled down his body, making him squirm.

“Not good enough,” Leo replied. “Out there, you're in charge. But in here, you're mine.”

Kirk knew it was true, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Bones's hands were around his neck, thumbs under his chin and he kissed the young man to emphasize what he'd just said. Jim parted his lips and let Bones ravage him with teeth and tongue, let him take what he wanted. Bones let out a hum of appreciation.

“What ever you want, Bones,” Jim mumbled right against Leo's lips.

“What I want is you,” Leo replied, hazel eyes shining, his tone suddenly softer.

Leonard tucked himself back into his pants, somewhat, and left Jim's side for a moment. Jim followed him with his eyes as he retrieved his discarded belt from the biobed. A belt. Goosebumps crawled all over Jim's body. Bones spanked him regularly and Jim liked that. A lot. Too much, maybe. But a _belt_?

Bones got closer, wrapping the worn out leather around his right hand. Jim stared at the leather bound fist and swallowed hard. He had asked Bones to kick it up a notch, so there it was.

Even though Leonard had made an oath to do no harm, he was willing to do this for Jim. He wasn't a psychologist, but he understood why some men in positions of extraordinary responsibilities would seek respite in power games like this. It was so obvious that Jim enjoyed being told what to do and how to do it, and to have immediate, clear cut consequences if he disobeyed. Sure, Leonard had played dirty tonight. So what? He was eager to try something new.

“What's on your mind, _kid_?” McCoy asked, accentuating the last word, for Jim's benefit.

“What're gonna do with that?” Jim asked nervously, nodding toward the belt once.

“I'm gonna bend you over my desk and whip your ass with it until I feel you've learned your lesson.”

“Oh.” Jim had already figured that much. Bones's words went straight to his groin. His pulse was racing, now. “I don't know Bones, I've never...” Jim's voice trailed.

“What? Never got a good thrashing when you've been bad?” Bones asked with a smirk. He spanked Jim all the time for being 'bad'. McCoy pushed his chair out of the way, used his leather wrapped hand to tilt Jim's head back, looking at him with a warm smile.

“You have a safe word, kid. Use it if you want me to stop with the punishment, ok?” Leo said, his tone soft and reassuring.

Jim was scared, but fear was something he faced almost everyday, and he trusted Bones completely. He was going to let Bones do this to him. Jim nodded his agreement.

“Alright. Get up.” Bones's tone was cold again.

Jim pushed himself up to his feet, his knees shaking a bit. Bones made him turn around to face the spot on the desk that had obviously been cleared just for this. Bones seized one of Jim's forearms and made him walk right to the edge of it, then his soft fingers slipped along his spine and pressed down on his shoulder blade to make him bend over. The hard surface was cold against Jim's torso and his cheek. His tied wrists rested atop his tailbone.

Leonard took his time. He petted Jim's hair, massaged his shoulder, ran his fingertips all over his muscled back. In any other situation, these touches would have been soothing, but here, now, they just built up Jim's turmoil. Adrenalin was coursing through him again, his fear slowly morphing into depraved hunger. He wanted this.

Leonard's hand squeezed his ass cheeks in turn. He pressed the base of the plug in Jim's ass, making him moan through his anxiety. He finally let the belt uncoil, keeping only the buckle and a couple loops of leather tightly wound around his hand. He carefully chose a spot to stand on. He swung his arm back, then forward. Not very hard. It was a test of sorts, something to gauge Jim's reactions by.

Jim didn't quite expect it when the leather finally hit him. He yelped in surprise and instinctively tensed all the muscles in his body. It stung where the strap had landed, but it wasn't too bad. He took a deep breath and tried to relax.

Leonard watched as the middle of Jim's ass colored a light shade of pink. From Jim's reaction, he knew he could hit harder. So he did. He aimed a little higher and let the supple strap hit the top of Jim's perfect ass.

This time, Jim let out a swear. After the initial flash of pain, a burning line of heat lingered across the top of his buttocks, and familiar baffling sparks of pleasure radiated out from it. Jim rearranged his feet, widening his stance a bit. As soon as he had settled, McCoy hit him again.

After just three strikes, Jim's whole ass was already on fire. His cock was fully hard against the edge of the desk, and Jim backed up a little, so it wouldn't get painfully crushed into it when the next blow would fall. Because Jim wasn't ready to stop. Not yet. He was feeling light headed, endorphins rushing in to help ease the pain, making his legs feel like they were made out of jelly. He loved being at Bones's mercy and Bones always knew how to make Jim feel owned.

Bones paused to tap the base of the toy in his ass, Jim's hole spasmed in response, a short low chuckle escaping Jim's lips. Leonard smiled to himself. If Jim was having a nice time, then he'd done this right.

Jim lost track of how many times he was whipped after the fourth blow. He was grateful that Bones hadn't made him keep count, like he sometimes did. Each blow made white hot pain reverberate through his flesh and bones, nothing else registered, only Bones's fingertips brushing against his battered flesh now and then.

It could have been the seventh, the tenth or the twentieth blow, when Jim sobbed his best friend's nickname.

Leonard stopped the onslaught, waited. Jim's ass was bright red, and he was a bit surprised at how much of a beating Jim had been able to withstand.

“Iowa,” Jim whispered, just once, he exhaled loudly and then, he mumbled, “Iowa, Iowa, Iowa, Iowa...”

Jim had never used his safeword before. Leo dropped the belt at once, stepped forward, his hand finding Jim's shoulder to knead it reassuringly. He could see the intense blush on Jim's cheek, his eyes were wet, he was panting, struggling to catch his breath.

Leo quickly released the snap hook that held Jim's wrists together. He grabbed him by the shoulder and helped him straighten up. Jim leaned back against him, his legs trembling underneath him. Leonard wrapped his arm around Jim's heaving sweat covered chest and held him tight. Jim raised both hands and grasped Bones's forearm tightly.

Jim could feel the fabric of Bones's pants scratching the over sensitized skin of his buttocks. The burning flesh radiated waves of throbbing heat that sent goosebumps flying across his skin every few seconds. He could also feel the bump of Bone's huge cock. Bones was hard, probably as turned on by this as he was. What ever self-consciousness Jim felt about letting this go on for so long and loving it vanished.

"Bones..." Jim whispered, "Make me come, please."

"Are you sure?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. I'm good. Just...please?" Jim begged.

Bones was breathing into Jim's neck, his other hand slipping over Jim's hipbone until he found Jim's cock, hard and leaking. Jim shuddered at the touch. Bones pushed into him and the top of Jim's thighs bumped against the desk.

Bones was behind Jim, holding him, steadfast as always, here in this office as he did out there in the real world, always right behind him, supporting him, caring for him. And Jim was holding on to Bones as he always did, relying on his lover's strength to get through difficult times.

“So, kid, learned your lesson?” Leo rumbled.

“I dunno, Bones. I'm starting to think I'm a lost cause...” Jim replied, his voice thin and quaking.

“S'okay, kid,” Leo replied in his neck. “I'm not giving up on ya...” He kissed the shell of Jim's ear. “Never.”

Jim closed his eyes, let his head fall back on McCoy's shoulder and breathed deeply. Bones was pumping his cock more insistently, now, and Jim rocked his hips right into Bones's fist. The soft precise surgeon's hand encircling his cock moved unerringly, applying perfect pressure, bringing him close, then allowing him to come down again, maddeningly, exquisitely.

Suddenly, Bones's hand was gone, flicking a switch on the panel of his desk, and his voice was in his ear.

“Look, Jim,” Leonard murmured.

Jim opened his eyes. The windows of the CMO's office were not dark anymore. Jim could see medical staff, and crewmen walk by. He tensed and pushed back into Leonard.

“They can't see you, kid, don't worry. It's a one-way view.”

Jim blinked. The people outside the window paid no attention to the two men. They could not see their captain, naked and desperate to come at the hands of their Chief Medical Officer.

“Fuck, I'm lucky,” Bones said as he started to jerk off Jim again. “I bet if they could see, they'd stop and stare.”

Jim was speechless. He kept his blue eyes open, looked at the personnel walking by, oblivious. He imagined them looking in and seeing... “Fuck...”

“I'm the only one who gets to see you like this. I'm the only one who will see you shoot your load all over my desk...”

Leonard enjoyed toying with Jim's exhibitionist tendencies, using Jim's need to be seen in a good light and twisting it into embarrassment that never failed to make Jim blush and shake in arousal. Jim was playing right into it now, wanting to be seen, but not 'like this', not when he was falling apart, ass beaten red, broken and _loving_ it...

Jim's breathing was ragged and loud. His head suddenly fell forward, and he went quiet for seconds, as his hips stuttered. Then he threw his head back again, shamelessly moaning, eyes closed, brows knit by the intensity of his release. His asshole spasmed around the toy inside him, making Jim feel filled and adding to his ecstasy. Bones's hand never stopped moving, it kept drawing pleasure out of Jim as long spurts of his semen spattered all over Bones's desk, over which he had been bent over and whipped moments ago.

His head spun, and his knees wobbled. As the pleasure radiated to every part of his body, Jim felt the stress and adrenalin from the past two days fade, and he realized that he had pushed himself too far. He needed to sit down.

Jim's knees buckled, but Leonard held him fast.

[ ](http://rhincodite.tumblr.com/post/74961323805/after-reading-this-fic-by-hammer-akumaslave-i)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork by the fantastic Rhincodite. Click the image to check out her Tumblr.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the office, Leo had helped Jim get dressed and had discreetly led him to the CMO's private quarters. He had filled the bathtub for Jim, who had soaked in the hot water for a long time, until McCoy had to practically drag him out. Then, he had dried the young man and tucked him into bed.

How long had it been since Jim had a good night's sleep?

The kid had such a big heart, he beat himself up whenever a crew member came to harm. Even Spock had to remind the captain that it was impossible to calculate all the probabilities of any given situation. Sometimes, things go wrong, despite the best precautions and intentions. No matter what anyone said, it never seemed enough to appease Jim's guilt. He'd become more apt at hiding it, but Jim's close friends, McCoy in particular, could always tell when something was off.

McCoy had left Jim alone, allowing him to recuperate. He had returned to his office to clean up the mess, and to complete the work he'd left unfinished in favor of a much more enjoyable task. He had been glad to be done, anxious to get back to Jim's side. Leo held back earlier, because Jim had needed relief and rest more than he did. Now that Jim was feeling better, it was time for McCoy to satisfy his own hunger.

Jim had been asleep for a few hours when McCoy came out of the shower. His hair was still wet when he sat down next to Jim, making the mattress dip, the movement rousing Jim gently. He raked his fingers through the young man's blond hair.

“Mmm.” Jim's eyes fluttered open. He saw Bones looking down at him, and he smiled, his eyes small slivers of bright blue.

“Here,” Leo said as he handed him a tall glass of orange juice.

Jim frowned. He didn't particularly care for orange juice.

“Your vitamin C levels are low. Would you prefer a hypospray?” McCoy asked with a smirk, knowing Jim would pass on the injection.

Jim sighed, propped himself up on one elbow. He grabbed the glass and downed it quickly. He screwed up his face and wrinkled his nose. “Pulp's gross,” Jim complained as he handed the glass back to Bones.

“Sometimes, I swear, you're still the same infant I snuck into the ship a while back,” Leonard teased.

Jim snorted at the familiar jibe and flopped back into the mattress, limp.

“You can't keep doing this, Jim,” Leo gently scolded him, “the last thing this crew needs is a burned out captain.”

“M'know,” Jim mumbled, his face buried in the fluffy pillow that smelled like Bones. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

“Lemme see,” Leo demanded.

“What?” Jim asked, frowning cutely as he cracked an eye open.

Bones's answer came in the form of a raised eyebrow. It took a moment for Jim to reply, because he'd just noticed that Bones was completely naked.

“Oh,” he said finally, eying McCoy's broad chest.

Jim understood. He looked away reluctantly and pushed down the blankets, revealing his naked body as he turned over to let the doctor examine the state of his ass. Leonard let his eyes roam appreciatively over Jim's enticing shape before zeroing on his rear end.

Bones's usually warm fingertips felt cool on the burning skin of Jim's beaten backside. A lot of the redness had faded, but now, defined angry lines were visible, with a few raised welts here and there. McCoy offered to heal the abrasions with a dermal regenerator, but the young man refused.

“It's not that bad,” Jim assured him groggily.

“Don't complain to me when you squirm in your chair on your next shift,” McCoy warned.

His shift. _Crap_. Jim tensed, raised his head, searching for the clock. “What time is it?” His keen sense of time had obviously been thrown off due to fatigue.

“Don't worry, kid. You got plenty of time. I sent a recommendation to Spock. You need rest and Spock agreed. He and Sulu are going to cover your shift,” Bones reassured him.

Jim's body relaxed, and he let his head fall back on the pillow. Normally, Jim would protest, but when Bones was going through Spock to make things happen, he meant business. Jim didn't have the energy to argue with both his doctor _and_ a Vulcan, which pretty much proved their point.

Leonard's hands lingered on Jim's ass. He could see goosebumps breaking out across Jim's back when the pads of his fingers brushed along a tender spot. He noticed Jim rocking his hips, just a bit, and Leo smirked behind Jim's back. Jim was so _easy_.

He pressed a little harder along one of the purplish marks, making Jim hiss. The young man turned and shot a heated look at Bones, who smirked at him smugly, with the air of a guy who knows exactly what he's doing.

McCoy thought it was a bit of a shame that Jim's ass had been marred. He knew a nice ass when he saw one, being a doctor and all. Jim's was perfectly round, firm and begging to be squeezed. But with those welts...

Leonard shifted on the bed and replaced his fingers with his tongue, following the lines his belt had left on the flesh. Jim let out a chuckle as he felt the cool licks, and he rocked his hips a little more. Bones's tongue felt unusually rough, much like a cat's, every swipe of it equally painful and soothing. Even though he was still half-asleep, Jim felt his cock stir under the contrasting sensations.

Leo unhurriedly licked every bruise on Jim's ass, repressing the urge to bite into it.

Finally, he grasped Jim's ass with both hands, his thumbs dipping inside Jim's cleft. Jim groaned as the fingers dug into his bruised skin. Leo spread the full cheeks, his mouth watering as he looked right at Jim's anus. He covered the hole with his open mouth and exhaled, Jim hummed and rolled his hips when he felt Bones's warm breath on his skin. Then, Leonard gave the puckered hole a small lick and blew lightly on it. He smirked, watching Jim's hole twitch as cool air rushed over it. Jim was always _so_ responsive. He licked it again, more insistingly, Jim's moan was muffled by his pillow as Leo blew more air on it.

“How does it feel, kid?”

“Hmm, feels good,” Jim purred.

“Really? Your little bum doesn't hurt too much?” Leonard asked as if he was talking to a child.

“No, s'fine.” Jim mumbled. It did hurt, but not too terribly. Whatever pain he felt, Jim hoped that Bones would balance it out with pleasure.

“Oh, fuck yesss...” Jim hissed, as Leonard pressed his lips to his hole to suck on it.

Leo alternated slow, light licks with gentle suction, sometimes licking right up the middle, from bottom to top. He tried to keep his caresses soft for as long as possible, and he succeeded for the most part. But Jim's taste and his constant happy noises only made Leonard's desire grow, and he couldn't help nuzzling between Jim's ass cheeks more passionately.

Jim was relaxed and still a bit loose from the toy he had worn earlier, and Leo felt no resistance when he pushed the tip of his tongue through the ring of muscle. As Bones's tongue boldly explored him, Jim mumbled a series of 'thank yous' between moans that went straight to Leo's cock. He kept his tongue stiff and worked it deeper inside Jim, who rocked back into him and wiggled his ass in delight.

Leonard pulled back and let go of Jim, who whined in disappointment. Leo ignored him, and sat on the edge of the mattress.

“Turn over, will ya?”

Jim rolled to his side first, taking a moment to stretch like a content, lazy cat. Bones was always _so_ good to him.

Jim froze mid-stretch, startled by Bones's fingers fiddling with his semi-hard cock. He looked down, catching Bones slipping a cold metal ring down his cock. Jim cleared his throat exaggeratedly. Bones stopped and looked at him.

“What?” he asked, as if this wasn't unusual.

“When did you get that?” Jim inquired.

“The last colony.”

“And you didn't tell me?”

“It was supposed to be a surprise. Like the ball-gag.” Leo frowned. “Don't like it? I can take it off.”

“No, leave it” Jim replied, a bit too quickly, “it's fine. What else did you get?”

Leonard looked at Jim sideways with an eyebrow raised. Jim chuckled. No way Bones would tell him what other toys he'd purchased. In a way, Jim was glad that Spock, with his usual zeal, had refused to load their box of goodies on the ship. It gave Bones more planning to do, and Jim surprises to look forward to.

“I can tell you what I didn't get,” McCoy offered.

“What's that?” Jim asked expectantly.

“I couldn't quite find the perfect leash for you,” Bones said, looking forward to Jim's reaction to the tidbit of information. He felt Jim's cock twitch between his fingers. He smirked and finished putting the ring in place.

With the ring snugly around the base of his cock, Leo nudged Jim by the hip, coaxing him to turn over on his back.

“You'd like that, wouldn't you? A leash...” McCoy teased in a low voice, slipping his hand up Jim's torso, from his hip to his chest.

Jim nodded eagerly, his blue eyes almost completely darkened by blown out pupils. The mere idea was enough to make Kirk's over-active imagination run wild.

“You can't wait for me to put a collar around your neck...” Bones rumbled, running his thumb on Jim's chin. He paused to curl his hand around Jim's throat, squeezing where the collar would be.

“I'll take you for a walk, make you sleep at my feet while I work. Maybe I'll get you a bowl so you can eat and drink on the floor, like the CMO's pet should. I'll make you do tricks, I'll let you lick treats off my cock when you're good... Sounds good, doesn't it?” McCoy drawled, his deep voice thick with lust.

 _Fuck_. _Yes_. Jim would love to do this for Bones. He nodded. Bones leaned in to kiss him, letting go of his throat to pinch Jim's nipple lightly. Jim ran his fingers through Bones's hair. It had dried a bit, but it was messy, the bangs falling over his left eye, instead of being neatly swept to the side. God, Bones looked so fucking sexy like this.

Bones broke the kiss and nodded towards the nightstand once. Jim glanced in that direction. His wrists restraints were sitting there. He checked the headboard and saw that Bones had already affixed the hooks that would hold them into place.

“Do you want them on?” Leonard asked, wanting to confirm if Kirk was in the mood to be tied up. Sometimes he did, sometimes he didn't. It was up to him, not to Bones.

Jim pondered the matter for a few seconds. He found being restrained _incredibly_ arousing, but it would take away his ability to touch his lover's body. Since his shift was covered, Jim figured there would be enough time to run his hands all over the handsome doctor's body later on.

“Yes. Please,” Jim decided, “I want them on.”

They were silent as Leo secured a cuff to each of Jim's wrists. Jim licked his lips, pulse racing, as he watched Leo's nimble fingers work the small straps into their buckles, taking care that they weren't too tight. Every time a finger brushed his skin, Jim's groin tingled pleasantly. Once that was done, Bones nodded, and Jim extended both arms above his head so his lover could fasten the hooks to the rings of his cuffs. Jim shifted down a little, finding the most comfortable position.

Bones plumped up the pillow under Jim's head helpfully. “Good?” he asked when Jim stopped moving.

“No,” Jim said, grinning. “Great,” he added with playful glimmer in his eyes.

Bones smiled and kissed Jim's lips while dragging his nails on the inside of Jim's arm, from his bound wrist to his armpit, making him shiver.

Leonard kissed Jim's stubbled chin, left a wet trail of messy kisses down his throat until he reached Jim's chest. He took a nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping at it as he listened to Jim's gasps. He lavished the other nipple with the same attention before heading lower, settling on his knees between Jim's spread legs.

He avoided Jim's groin on purpose. He let his teeth scrape over his hipbone before straightening up, as his hands slid all the way down Jim's legs, until he reached his ankles. Despite Jim's athletic build, he had very delicate ankles, and for some reason, Leo loved to wrap his hands around them. He really should get restraints for Jim's ankles. And a spreader bar too. Yes. Leonard wished he had them now.

Bones slid his soft hands from Jim's ankles to his knees, then he bent at the waist to kiss the inside of Jim's left thigh. He licked and kissed his way up Jim's legs, switching sides. He nipped the sensitive skin, his hands feeling up the strong muscles of Jim's thighs, until he reached Jim's groin. Leo looked up at his lover who was staring down at him with lustful blue eyes.

“Do you know why I put the ring on you?” Bones asked, so close that Jim felt his breath tickling his balls.

“I have a vague idea...” or at least, Jim hoped he did. He spread his legs a little more and smirked.

“I don't want you to come until I say so. I'm not going to make it easy for you, though. I'm gonna pull of the stops.” Leonard let his words sink in. “So you see, the ring is a favor, Jim. You have to tell me when you get close...ok?”

Jim nodded his understanding. He'd noticed how Bones had said _when_ , and not _if_ , he got close. _All the stops_. Fuck. Jim pulled on his bounds slightly and bit his bottom lip, impatiently waiting for Bones to get going.

Leo lightly kissed the underside of Jim's erection. He did it multiple times, amused by the way it twitched and jumped under the slight touch of his soft lips. Bones could be such a tease sometimes, but Jim loved every minute of it.

Jim sucked in a breath when Leonard licked up his shaft with the flat of his tongue. He teased the ridge of the glans playfully, then dipped the tip of his tongue into the precum that had beaded in Jim's slit. He stared at Jim with heated hazel eyes as he wiggled his tongue there, then took the whole head into his mouth. Jim moaned and thrust his hips up eagerly, the bedding scraping uncomfortably on his backside. It didn't matter; Bones's lips were wrapped around his cock, and nothing could ruin that.

Bones suckled the glans, tasting more precum on his tongue as he leisurely swirled his tongue around it. He pulled back, the head slipping out of his lips with a loud pop. He produced a small bottle of lube from nowhere, and Jim let out a small whine. He knew what was coming next. Bones was going to finger him open using what Jim called flawless diversion tactics. Jim wasn't sure if it was doctor skills, diligent practice, or just innate talent, but Bones was incredibly good at this and Jim was suddenly extra grateful for the cock ring.

Leo spread lube over two of his fingers. He kneaded Jim's right thigh, then slipped his hand under the knee, pushing Jim's bent leg back. He rubbed circles around Jim's anus, then he pressed both digits in, foregoing using just one. Jim groaned, enjoying the sudden stretch. Bones carefully slid his fingers inside until they were completely in.

Bones worked carefully, but quickly, giving Jim the impression he was especially anxious to fuck him. With two of his fingers sliding in and out of Jim, Leo took Jim's cock into his mouth again. This time, he didn't just take the head in, he engulfed most of it, until it hit the back of his throat. Jim moaned when Bones swallowed around him, barely noticing his hole being scissored open. McCoy soon slipped another digit in along the others as he bobbed up and down on Jim's erection.

Leo had to pull off for a moment, to quickly add more lube to his fingers. He lapped at Jim's balls before sinking his mouth back down on Jim's hard cock, as he worked four fingers inside Jim. McCoy's cock was massive, bordering on scary (or so he'd been told once...). The careful preparation was a must, even though Jim was a whore for it. He relished being impaled on Bones's big dick and never seemed to get enough.

McCoy took care to tease Jim's prostate, now and then, each time Jim bucking, rolling his hips and moaning like the slut he was. A couple of times, Jim had been of the verge of coming, the wet heat enveloping his erection, coupled with Bones's talented fingers inside him, becoming entirely too much. He'd told Bones each time and the doctor had pulled off and let Jim's arousal recede before continuing driving Kirk slowly out of his mind.

When he was satisfied that Jim's tight little hole was ready for him, Leonard got more lube and slicked his cock under the heated blue gaze of his lover. Jim already looked completely debauched; red cheeked, eyes half-lidded, pink splotches on his chest, hair mussed and sticking to his damp forehead. By the time McCoy would be done with him, Jim would look utterly _wrecked_.

Bolts of lust were shooting up and down Jim's spine, his cock throbbed, flushed and aching already as Bones grabbed his ankles. Leo's mind drifted to the spreader bar and how handy it would be right now, before aligning his erection with Jim's hole.

Leonard teased the outskirts of Jim's already slick pink hole with his cock head, drawing soft moans from the young man. Leo pressed the tip of his cock to Jim's asshole and waited. He always loved to hear Jim beg. Why should today be any different?

“Is this what you want, _captain_?” Bones asked in a low growl.

Jim had left any pretenses of decency behind a long time ago, swept under the sofa of the Starfleet dorm he used to share with Bones.

“Yes, please... Fuck me,” Jim whined, “you know I always want you to fuck me. You could bend me over, anywhere, anytime. I'd let you,” Jim rambled.

Bones smirked. “Yeah, I'm sure you would...” he said hoarsely as he pushed forward, the spongy head of his cock entering the small loosened hole easily. He paused.

“Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop...” Jim mumbled, his tone and eyes showing how desperate he was to feel Bones's cock all the way inside him.

McCoy emitted a low laugh, then resumed making his way inside Jim's tight hole inch by inch, watching Jim's face closely for any sign of discomfort. When Jim winced or frowned, Leo stilled and waited, then he would press deeper into the smooth heat.

Once fully sheathed, he leaned in to kiss Jim, who shoved his tongue in Leo's mouth messily and desperately. Their lips came apart, Bones lingering, sucking at Jim's lower lip. Their foreheads stayed connected. Jim pulled on his tied wrists impatiently. He contracted the muscles of his ass once, a silent plea to be taken. Bones's hips started to move. Jim moaned as Leo's large cock slid inside him, stretching him deliciously. _Yes_. _This_. This was what Jim had been waiting for: Bones's giant cock fucking him stupid, until he couldn't think straight.

Leonard fucked Jim in long deliberate strokes for ages, Jim's passage so tight and narrow, yet yielding to him and swallowing his whole length over and over again. He shifted and angled himself just right, smirking when Jim's eyes rolled back as he prodded Jim's prostate. Having the handsome young captain turn into an obedient eager slut in his hands was still as thrilling now as it was in the beginning. Leo would never get sick of it.

Jim's reactions sent lust through his veins and he picked up speed, until Jim started to swear. The young man had felt a familiar fluttering feeling in his abdomen.

“Shit, shit, shit, Bones. I'm gonna...please,” Jim pleaded, pulling on his restraints, a touch of panic in his eyes.

“Not yet,” Leonard said calmly. He stilled and Jim took deep breaths, trying hard to rein in the pleasure that threatened to explode. Thank god for the cock ring.

“You're killing me, Bones...” Jim groaned when he felt the near orgasm ebb away.

“I doubt that. Trust me, I'm a doctor, I'd notice if you were dying...” Leo crooned as he pulled out and rearranged Jim's body. Jim's back was still mostly flat on the mattress, but his hips were turned almost all the way to the side. Leo pushed Jim's right leg up, bending it at the knee, and straddled Jim's left leg, which was stretched upon the bed.

From this position, Leo could see and touch everything. He could see his face, and if he leaned forward, he could kiss his pretty pink lips. He could see his erection jutting out, he could see Jim's chest, could reach out for his nipples, but more importantly, he could see Jim's bruised ass. _Perfect_.

Jim yelped when McCoy grasped one of his cheeks and pulled it up, spreading him apart to better find his hole. Bones re-entered the inviting smooth heat, started moving again, trying to avoid Jim's prostate for now. Jim threw his head back, and half-moaned, half-chuckled. Bones was driving him absolutely _mad_ , in the best possible way.

Jim had been so good, earlier in the office, and now, letting Leo have his way with him. He figured it was time to put an end to the torture. He aimed for Jim's sweet spot, earning him louder moans and a needy stare.

“Bones...Let me come, please,” Jim panted.

“Then, tell me why you don't want me to heal you.”

Jim's brain had almost completely shut off under Bones's onslaught and he had to concentrate to string words together, beyond 'please' and 'fuck me'.

“...I want to feel it. The pain...” Jim finally admitted, between labored breaths.

“Why?” Leo pressed on, hips still moving. Jim didn't answer right away. Bones let go of Jim's ass cheek for a second, only to give a swift slap.

Jim groaned, but he opened his mouth to talk. “To remind me of what you did to me,” Jim explained, his ass stinging from the harsh treatment.

“I bet you'll get hard just thinking about it. On the Bridge, in front of everyone...” Bones said huskily.

Jim nodded. Yes, he probably would. He'd squirm in his chair, think of Bones whipping his ass and then making him come all over his desk. Would anyone notice the bulge in his pants? What if they did?

“Go on, darlin', tell me more.” Leo encouraged him.

“I wanna be reminded of who owns my ass...”

“Who's that?” Bones asked with a smirk. He knew. He needed to hear it.

“Fuck, Bones... _you_ do,” Jim said, staring into Leo's hazel eyes.

The words spurred Leo on. Jim was his, so he pounded into him with even more fervor, his skin slapping against Jim's wounded ass. The resulting sparks of pain mingled with the pleasure coming from his asshole being stretched and his prostate being stimulated with each stroke.

“Yesss, Bones...” Jim moaned. He shook every time Bones roughly thrust into him. If the bed hadn't been solidly attached to the floor, it would have bumped against the wall.

“Such a good boy... So perfect... Come, Jim,” Leonard whispered, eyes filled with lust and wonder, as he drank in the beautiful sight before him.

He unlocked the cock ring and let his fingertips trails along Jim's shaft.

The feathery touches were enough to set Jim off. His vision went white as his orgasm exploded, bright and intense. His hips jerked and he writhed in the sheets, as if electricity had been wired through him. Thick ribbons of his come landed on the bed, making a mess of Bones's fancy sheets. Waves of pleasure crawled across his skin, making his body tingle with a warm, fuzzy feeling.

He felt Bones's big cock pulse inside him, wet heat soon flooding his tight canal. Bones was growling against his cheek as he filled Jim's quivering asshole completely, some of his seed dripping out as Bones snapped his hips in time with his release.

“So, so good...Mine.” Bones mumbled with a slight smile on his lips, his body still pulsating with the last ripples of his climax. He kissed Jim's cheek, who turned to look at him, his blue eyes shinning peculiarly. The core shaking orgasm, coupled with the recent punishment, brought Jim's emotions from the past two days to the surface. Jim felt tears coming on. He turned away. Leonard cupped his chin and made him look at him, his cock still buried inside Jim.

“What's wrong kid?” Leo asked softly, still panting.

“It's nothing...” Jim breathed.

“Jim. It's me.” Bones's face was serious, but without a trace of anger or annoyance.

“I just...I don't know what I'd do without you.”

“I'm not going anywhere, Jim.”

“You don't know that. This mission... Anything could happen.”

A perfectly routine mission had almost turned deadly. It was already hard enough for the young captain when a crewman got injured, or killed. What if Bones had been part of the crew that had gotten beamed down? Just thinking about it made Jim feel like he was suffocating.

Leonard didn't contradict Jim. Space was a very dangerous place. He kissed Jim's cheek again as he petted his hair reassuringly. When he looked at Jim again, a tear had rolled down his cheek. McCoy's heart wrenched in his chest.

“Jim...Stop. I...”

“I''m sorry.”

“No, don't be.” He sighed. “If something happened to you...” Leo didn't finish, he just shook his head. Jim wanted to reach out and caress his cheek.

“I love you,” Jim whispered.

Leonard smiled and pressed his forehead to Jim's temple. “I love you, too.”


End file.
